


The worst fanfic I’ve ever written?

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [121]
Category: 10 Billion Wives (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/F, FUCK, Fourth Wall Breaking, Gotham references and spoilers, Swearing, don’t read, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Title says it all.





	The worst fanfic I’ve ever written?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favourite of all the Wives, but I’m having a bad day so I made it really stupid. Sorry. I hope this gets 0 hits tbh.
> 
> I might rewrite this. Probably not. FUCK

Why is it always the librarian people fall in love with?

Okay. Admittedly most people someone falls in love with are not librarians. But IsabellA was a librarian. Note how I say WAS? Yeah, not into that. 

But still. The library is somewhere I frequent in the hopes of finding something. Sometimes a book, sometimes a sweet new manga... And sometimes, apparently, love.

Her name is Danielle. There’s no ‘a’ on the end but I feel like emphasising one anyway. So she’s called DaniellA now. For the references to other fandoms...

ANYWAY. I met her one beautiful summer’s day while trawling through the library for DC books because I’m well on my way to abandoning Marvel for my OTP. And there she was. Standing in a beautiful ray of light, dust danced around her as she reached for a book. Her long, mousy pigtails glistened in the glow of the afternoon sun streaming in through the tinted windows and lighting up her emerald green eyes. Her pinafore-style dress would look completely ridiculous on anyone else, especially me, but it looks great on her. So there I am, staring at her like an idiot.

The moment she notices, she runs away with the most adorable non-rodent squeak I’ve ever heard. Seriously. Guinea pig squeaks are fricking adorable. 

And I decide to be a creep and follow her.

Once I’ve cornered her by the high fantasy section (holy SHIT is that one of mine? Oh my gosh! I’ve been waiting so long for Chasing Shadows to become famous!), I ask her, “Have you got any DC comics? Preferably involving Ozzie- um, the Penguin. Please.” 

That’s right. She works there. She’s blushing awkwardly, I’m wondering why this is in present tense when it’s a flashback and holy fuck she’s adorable. So yeah... Definitely not Isabellaaaaa.

“Y-you’re a fan of DC?” I see a hopeful look come into her eyes, and I realise she’s a total DC girl. Which is great, because I’ve only seen Gotham up to episode 16 of season 3 and know absolutely NOTHING about the franchise.

“Yep. Biggest fan in the universe.” She smiles coyly (oh god am I gay now? I think I’m gay.) and leans towards me.

“I’m afraid that title belongs to me. Also, Ozzie? Really?” 

“No. I mean HELL YES.” She squeaks again, terrified at my enthusiasm. A few people irritably shush us. I’m wondering where the hell this plot is going because I have no fucking clue. What’s with all the REFERENCES.

“That’s cute. Is he your favourite?” Weirdly she asks this coyly as well. She seems like a Yuri type. You know, pretending to be shy but actually you’re hella flirtatious BUT ACTUALLY you’re insane.... Um. Yeah. References. 

I always preferred Sayori anyway. Loved hanging out with her.

UM.

“Yep. He’s my favourite boi of them all. He’s adorable.” 

“I see you have a poor taste in men.” Well fuck that. I mean, she’s not wrong, but- well fuck that.

“I see you’ve never seen Gotham.” Burn in Heaven bitch. Okay, that’s mean. I like DaniellAAAAA apparently.

“Actually I have. His actor’s gay and married you know.” I knew that. Actually I did know that! I do my research when I have a new ship y’know. Jesus.

“Well so am I, but that doesn’t matter.” She gives me a look like ‘da fuck’ and I jus kinda grin. I don’t know what’s going on but Taylor Swift is in my headphones and please stop reading this now.

“Who married you?”

“Well, I was hoping you would, but I’m guessing that’s a no?” She smirks.

“When did I ever say no?” So we get married and she’s my waifu now 10 Billion Wives motherfuckers!

MEW IS UNDER THE TRUCK YO XD

**Author's Note:**

> Ajdnvheosckfnridpmcfnrj
> 
> Prompt- Shy Wife.
> 
> Isabellaaaaa! Why is that so difficult?
> 
> Original Number- 282.


End file.
